In the Arms of an Angel
by BlueRaven666
Summary: After Sebastian and Ciel leave London to start over as demons, the bodies of the two demons are found in an alley by the angel Angela. Sebastian is the only one still alive, but just barely. How far gone is Sebastian, physically and psychologically, especially after he finds out about the death of his master? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Angela walked down the street quietly. London was alive with activity and people rushed about here and there. Carriages would rush by and the occasional merchant was trying to sell her something she didn't need. It was a rather dreary day and the air was heavy, and for summer the air was rather cool.

Angela's mind was preoccupied with her own thoughts, but her thoughts were scattered and focused on the most random of topics. This was what not having a master did to immortals; it turned them into little more than a zombie. After Lord Barrymore's death, Angela left Houndsworth and eventually came to serve the Queen, along with her male counter-part, Ashe Landers. Those thoughts led her to think about Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. It made her think about the raging fire Pluto started in London and how the demon hound died at the hands of the Phantomhive servants and how Ashe had been torn to pieces with Sebastian's bare hands.

None of the thoughts crossing her mind were happy ones.

Now, Ciel Phantomhive was a demon and Sebastian Michaelis had undoubtedly drug him into Hell. More not-so-happy thoughts.

Angela was about to halt a carriage to take her elsewhere when a peculiar smell hit her nose. It was a smell angels like her were all too familiar with.

Demon's blood; freshly spilled, too.

The smell sent her on a hell-bent search for the source. If a demon in the area was bleeding and suffering, Angela wanted to see it; especially if, on the off chance, it was Sebastian's blood she was smelling.

The smell led her to a nearby alley, and a gruesome scene.

Not one, but two demons laid on the dirty cobblestone surface of the alley. Blood turned the brown color of the street to a harsh burgundy color. One of the demons was quite small, while the other seemed to be taller and better built. Both of the demon's bodies were mangled, injured, and had blood pooling out of them.

Angela crept up beside the smaller demon—who laid on his stomach with his face planted into the surface of the cobblestone ground—and turned him over. She came face-to-face, much to her horror and dismay, with a boy that appeared to be no older than twelve years of age. There was no mistaking the greyish-blue hair color and the bright sapphire eyes. This was Ciel Phantomhive.

The sight made Angela wail and cry. The boy that she had once tried to save was dead; long dead. That fact made her turn her head to the other demon that laid on the opposite side of the alley. It wasn't until just now that Angela realized that the ground was littered with dented, bent, and bloody silverware.

Slowly Angela crept over to the second demon that laid on his side, facing the wall to a building and away from her. There was no mistaking that midnight black tailcoat, those black raven locks of hair, that ivory skin. Her only question: how bad was it going to be if he'd gone down fighting?

Angela placed a hand on the second demon's shoulder and slowly turned him over. Her hand quickly clasped over her mouth at the grizzly sight. It was Sebastian Michaelis, alright. His clothing was tattered and he appeared to have been torn open. It looked as if claws had torn up his torso. Cuts and stab wounds covered his body, including his arms. His throat appeared to have been slashed. His deep crimson eyes were glazed with pain and stared blankly at the sky. This broken and battered appearance instantly made Angela take back everything she'd wished to happen to Sebastian. Originally, she'd wanted him to suffer and die like this, but the sight of it was too much for her to bear.

She continued to sob and wail, kneeling over Sebastian's body, when suddenly she heard a wheezy gasp and her horror deepened. Sebastian was still alive; but just barely.

Angela rested a hand against his cheek.

"Sebastian? Sebastian, can you hear me?"

Another wheeze escaped Sebastian's slightly parted lips; possibly the only indication that he was still alive and that he could have possibly heard her.

She had to move him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sebastian's body looked so fragile and frail, so battered and broken, that moving him could cause him to fall apart. Moving him was the only option that could save Sebastian's life, but she didn't want to risk injuring him more than he already was. Wasn't there another option.

It wasn't until then that she felt the presence of another being close by; a Grim Reaper. The Reaper was probably drawn to the smell of death that billowed out of the alley in large waves. Not to mention Reapers hated demons and the smell of their blood, suffering, and death was enough to draw them out from all corners of the city.

"I'm going to help you, Sebastian." Angela said, "Just hang in there."

Angela looked to the streets and rooftops in search of the nearby Reaper. Her eyes settled on a man of medium height with long, dark red hair and matching crimson clothing. She had seen him before.

"Grell!" she called out, "Grell could you come here, please?"

The Reaper's gaze fell on her and he made a noise of annoyance as he approached.

"And to think I thought you were dead. What do you want, angel?"

"I need your help. It's Sebastian, you see, and . . ."

"Last I heard, Bassy left London with that puny brat Phantomhive."

"Well, it'd seem they've returned, and . . . well . . ."

Angela stepped to the side to reveal the horrid scene and Grell gasped.

"I knew I smelled demon's blood around this area, and I was trying to find the source, but I never imagined that _this_ is what I'd find."

"Sebastian is the only one still alive, and he doesn't have much time. If I could move him somewhere that was safe so he could heal, it'd help, but I can't move him myself without the risk of injuring him."

Grell flipped his hair back over his shoulders, "Say no more, angel-lady; I can carry him. just grab the Phantomhive brat's body and lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grell followed Angela at a break-neck pace to keep up with her; all the while, still carrying Sebastian's lifeless form in his arms. He knew just from looking at him that this wasn't good. He had never known Sebastian for being triumphed over by anyone or anything. To find him like this was a great shock. What could have done this to him, in the first place?

The travelled to Houndsworth, which took more time than either of them would have liked; even with the Reaper sprinting and the angel flying. Angela led Grell to Barrymore Castle, which had stood unoccupied for quite some time.

"Why couldn't we have just gone to the Phantomhive Manor?" Grell asked as he shook from the effort of sprinting with Sebastian in his arms, "It's much closer."

"Because everyone is under the impression that Ciel Phantomhive is dead and long buried and that Sebastian has moved on with his life." Angela explained, "If we show up around town with them in this condition, things will get suspicious."

Grell followed Angela into a guest bedroom and set Sebastian down on the bed. The demon's eyes had long closed, as he'd slipped into an unconscious state; another sign that he was only grown weaker by the second.

"Tell me you at least have _some_ medical knowledge." Angela begged.

Grell scoffed, "You _are_ speaking to the one formerly known as 'Jack the Ripper'. I've learned a thing or two from that wretch, Madam Red; that much I can promise you."

Angela nodded and carried Ciel's body off to a separate room; not only to await a proper burial and give Grell room to work, but also to give Sebastian one last chance to say his good-byes, if he wished . . . if he lived to do so.

Meanwhile, Grell couldn't stop staring at the bloody heap lying in front of him. He honestly didn't know where to begin. If Sebastian's wounds were trying to heal themselves, it would be easier for him to determine where the most severe wounds were so he could stitch them. But that was just the thing; Sebastian's wounds weren't healing themselves, which could only mean a demon sword had been used on him. But how? The sheath to the nearest demon sword—Hannah Anafeloz—was long dead, and along with her body the demon sword was long lost. Then again, that didn't mean there weren't more demons swords out there and more demon sheaths to go with them.

Grell's eyes focused on Sebastian's slashed throat.

"I suppose that's where I'll start . . ."

* * *

Hours passed before Grell was able to set down the needle and thread that he'd been using to mend Sebastian's tattered body. Sadly, the Reaper had found he could not just simply stich the torso back together. There was a gaping hole that went deep into Sebastian's chest cavity and stretched down to his soft skinned belly. Organs struggled to function. Sebastian's heart struggled to produce more blood as it spilled from the open wounds. Grell couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain the demon must be in.

Grell had managed to stich up Sebastian's slashed throat, as well as various marks that ran down his back and limbs, but there was nothing he could do about the hole in Sebastian's torso. The only thing he could do is keep the wound clean and hope it would start to heal on its own.

Angela had come back into the room after cleaning up Ciel's body and little, and she was able to confirm that the wounds on the child-demon did seem to belong to a demon sword. But what was the Phantomhive butler thinking, going up against a demons sword with common cutlery? Surely even Sebastian was smart enough to know a butter knife could not best a sword, even in the hands of someone as skilled as Sebastian.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Angela asked.

Grell turned to her, "I need to make contact with Undertaker and double-check the To-Die List. I would like you to stay here with Bassy and try to keep his wounds clean while I'm away."

"What if he doesn't pull through? What if we lose him by the time you get back?"

"I'm a Grim Reaper. I wouldn't let that happen. But if I can't get Undertaker to help, it'd be more merciful to end his suffering than to fight a losing battle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_It hurts._

_ Everything hurts. I can hear my master calling for me; calling for help. Why bother? I don't want to help him. His death is long, __**long**__ overdue._

_ Wait . . . what's this? Why am I reaching for the silver? Damn it all! Why are my reflexes taking over? Why am I trying to save that spoiled brat? _

_ My god, that beast is huge! He's already coiled around my master's tiny body. There's nothing I can do now. Come on! Crush him like the pathetic bug he is!_

_ So why am I still fighting it? Why am I fighting while I'm also cheering it on? Why am I fighting with the silver when I know it's utterly useless? It's just bouncing off the beast's body, anyways._

_ "Sebastian, help me!"_

_ 'Shut up, Ciel! I don't want to help you!'_

_ Why can't I make the words? That damn brat needs to know how I really feel before it kills him; how I've always felt._

_ The beast is letting go of him . . . Why is it looking at me like that?  
Oh no . . ._

_ "__**Sebastian**__!"_

_ Why is that brat even concerned about me? Even if this creature kills me first, it's definitely out to kill him._

_ The creature coils around me and lets out a hiss. It's only playing with me; I know that, since it's uncoiling itself now. Its mouth opens wide. Its teeth are like daggers and needles._

_ "__**Sebastian**__!"_

_ The second cry distracts me for a moment, and the creature takes advantage of that moment. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Pain shoots through my chest and abdomen. I taste blood in my mouth and I feel it flowing out of my body. The creature strikes me a few more times before it slithers back towards Ciel._

_ "__**Sebastian**__!"_

_ He's very loud. Too loud._

_ I don't want to die. Not here. Not like this. I don't want to be stuck with that brat for all eternity in the depths of Hell; where this creature came from. I'd sooner throw myself atop one of Vladimir Dracul's impalement spikes again._

_ The creature has cornered Ciel against the back end of the alley. I let my eyes wander off into space; not only so I won't see what the creature will do to him, but also to look as though I've just died. I feel weak. I might as well be dying anyways._

_ "No! Sebastian? Sebastian, get up! Please, Sebastian! Get up and kill this thing; that's an order! Sebastian!" _

_ I don't move or breathe, and out of the corner of my eye, I see his face fall._

_ "No, y-you can't be dead. You can't be dead, Sebastian . . ."_

_ He manages to find an opening and get past the beast. He throws himself at my side. I don't move._

_ "Sebastian, get up! Get. Up! That's an __**order**__!"_

_ I won't take orders from the likes of you, master. Not anymore . . . not ever again._

_ Ciel sees the hole the creature took out of my torso, and I'm positive he can still see my old, black heart still beating._

_ The creature sounds as though it's laughing at my master's amusing display of weakness. Oh, if only he'd learned how to protect himself better so he wouldn't need my help._

_ The creature rears up with its mouth opened wide._

_ Ciel never even knew what hit him. I watch as the beast tosses his tattered body against the nearest wall and I watch as it falls to the ground. I know he's dead. I sense no life in his broken body. Come to think of it, I sense no life in my own. The seal on my left hand itches and burns, but it's fading. It's over. My master is dead. I'm free of him._

_ I don't know how long I was lying in that alley, but at one point I feel a hand rest against my cheek._

_ "Sebastian? Sebastian, can you hear me?"_

_ I know that voice._

_ How is she still alive?_

_ Well, I suppose there's always a way._

_ "I'm going to help you, Sebastian. Just hang in there."_

_ I try to respond to her, but I can make words. The only thing that comes out of my mouth is a wheeze._

_ Suddenly, the world goes black._

_ It hurts._

_ Everything hurts._

* * *

"_What do you mean, there's nothing you can do_?!"

Grell stood before Undertaker; stressed, pissed off, and humiliated at what it cost him to get answers out of the retired Reaper.

"There's no need to yell, Grell Sutcliff." Undertaker chuckled as a long-nailed finger rubbed against one of his ears, "I may be old, but I'm not deaf."

"Stop toying with me, old man!" Grell hissed, "Are you saying there's nothing you can do to help Bassy?!"

"Not if what you said is true. If that butler has been sliced up by a demon sword, then I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done other than begin preparing a coffin for him. I can examine the wounds to see if they _do_ match that of a demon sword, but if they do then I think it'd be more merciful to put him out of his misery."

It's not what Grell wanted to hear.

"I've already looked at the To-Die List three times already, and Sebastian's name wasn't in there. He can't die!"

Undertaker rubbed his chin, "Now that you say that, I might not be a wound caused by a demon sword. But I'm positive it's something serious if the wounds won't heal."

"So what should we do?"

"I suggest we grab William to take along, too."

"Why him? He _hates _Sebastian, with a passion."

"Because the medicine I have has to be poured all over the wounds to cancel out the effects of whatever it is that's keeping his wounds from healing, and it's incredibly painful. He'll need to be pinned down."

None of this process sounded pleasant to Grell, but it was the only thing that was going to save Sebastian's life.

* * *

"Why must I be subjected to this sort of unnecessary work?"

William wrinkled his nose and pushed up on his glasses as he looked down at Sebastian. He had to admit it was amusing to see a demon this weak and powerless, but he wanted no part in helping him heal again.

"Think of it this way, you poor, dull fellow." Undertaker mused, "You get to watch Sebastian struggle and suffer for a time. Let that swim in your skull."

William let out a heavy breath, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Angela and Grell pinned down Sebastian's arms while William was left to pin down the demon's legs as Undertaker pulled out a metal bottle.

"These definitely aren't wounds caused by a demon sword." Undertaker commented, "It was most likely an animal from Hell that attacked him and his precious master." He unscrewed the cap to the metal bottle, "Just a fair warning to you, Sebastian. This is going to be very, very painful."

And with that, Undertaker tipped the bottle over and spilled a clear, cold liquid into the gaping hole in the demon's torso. The liquid spread out, coating every last exposed organ, muscle, ligament, and tendon with the liquid.

The liquid sent a shock of searing pain through Sebastian's body. He grew tense and he threw his head back against the pillows as he screamed. It was an instant struggle for Angela and Grell to keep Sebastian's arms pinned against the mattress of the bed. William was lurched forward as Sebastian's reflexes pulled his legs in.

"Will, I don't care if you have to break his ankles and shins." Undertaker said as he stopped pouring the liquid, "Keep his legs pinned or he could wind up hurting himself."

"That's easy for you to say!" William grumbled, "Sebastian is still much stronger than I am."

"Oh, waaah, you big baby!"

Undertaker's brief moment of immaturity stopped dead in its tracks when he noticed Sebastian had stopped struggling and grew limp.

Angela's eyes went wide with worry.

"What happened? Did we lose him?"

Undertaker check the demon's pulse.

"We lost his consciousness, maybe, but he's still alive.

"Will he be all right?"

Undertaker frowned, "I don't know. The medicine will heal the physical effects of the attack, but I'm not sure if he's going to be all right in the head. Losing his master might prove to be pretty traumatic for him and who knows what else the attack could have done to him."

"So that means we'll just have to wait and see." Grell said, "William!"

The dark-brown-haired Reaper looked up, "Yes?"

"You can let go of Sebastian's legs now."

"William looked back down to realize he still had a firm grip on the demon's ankles and shins; still pressing them firmly into the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The pain! The searing, horrible pain! What were they trying to do? Were they pouring corrosive acid into the wound in an attempt to kill me? I thought Angela said she was getting help!_

_ I'm helpless as the liquid burns my insides. I can't move. I can't do anything to stop it._

_ "Michaelis . . ."_

_ A musical voice makes me stop my screaming and fussing and I listen again._

_ "Michaaaaeeelliss . . ."_

_ I know that voice._

_ "I'm here . . ." I try to call out, "I'm here . . ."_

_ I feel my eyes blink open, but I'm not in Barrymore Castle; I'm not even in Houndsworth. I'm in the dark dimension between life and death; where dreams occur and ghosts exist._

_ "Hush, my fledgling; my little crow." The voice sings, "Hush and rest."_

_ A dark shape stands before me. He is the beast; the one responsible for killing Ciel and injuring me._

_ "Lord Satan, why am I here? Why did you do this?"_

_ The beast is a massive black serpent. His eyes are red and catlike like all demon eyes are, and his dagger-like teeth are still dripping with Ciel's blood._

_ "Phantomhive was on my bad side for the longest time. To have you, Michalis the Raven Demon, subjected to his torture because of some order with a loophole is an unforgivable crime against demons. That's why I killed him."_

_ "Then why did you attack me? What did I do to offend you?"_

_ "It was just a reminder not to do something so stupid ever again. Even my servants are not bound to me by an eternal contract. Souls like Ciel Phantomhive's are trouble. Next time, don't be so picky about your souls._

_ "Yes sir . . ."_

_ Satan wrapped his coils around me; holding me as if I were a frightened you child, and against him, I might as well be that._

_ "Rest, Michaelis." He whispers sweetly._

_ My eyes close and I somehow fall asleep._

_ So this is what rest feels like._

* * *

Angela stayed at Sebastian's bedside for many hours.

Late into the night, while Grell and Undertaker slept, she'd just sit at the side of the demon's bed, waiting for something—anything—to happen. Sebastian seemed to be in a sleep too deep for her liking; it unnerved her, thinking that each breath the demon took would be his last.

Sebastian's head rolled lazily from side to side in his sleep, and every so often he'd let out a wheezy moan. Whether it was from pain or just a nightmare, Angela didn't know, but she hoped it meant Sebastian would be waking up soon.

Her eyes occasionally glanced over to the gaping hole in Sebastian's torso, which was growing smaller and smaller by the hour. It was now half the size it was; it was just a matter of keeping the wound so it healed right and didn't develop an infection.

"Serpent . . ."

The word left Sebastian's mouth at a groggy moan. Angela leaned forward to catch what else he muttered in his sleep.

"Serpent . . . kill . . . kill him . . . kill him . . . kill him! _Kill him_! **_Kill him_**!"

Sebastian began to thrash in his sleep as his shouts grew in desperation and volume.

Angela cupped the demon's face with her hands gently.

"Sebastian? Sebastian? Sebastian, it's all right. Wake up! Wake up, Sebastian! It's all right. You're all right."

The commotion had woken up Grell, who came sprinting into the room in his night clothes. Undertaker also came into the room in more of a rush than he usually travelled. They came into the room the moment Sebastian's eyes snapped open and began to calm down.

"Sebastian, relax." Angela said calmly, "Do you remember who I am?"

Sebastian stared at her blankly for a moment before his eyes closed.

"Angela Blanc . . . angel."

"Remember me, Bassy?" Grell asked eagerly.

"Grell Sutcliff . . . Grim Reaper."

"Very good." Undertaker said, "Now who am I?"

"Undertaker . . . retired Reaper." Sebastian let out an exhausted sigh, "My turn: where am I?"

"You're in Houndsworth, Sebastian." Angela said.

That seemed to be all the information Sebastian needed before he laid his head back down on the pillows and drifted off to sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian woke up to an empty guest bedroom. Good, the last thing he wanted was Grell and Angela doting over him. And Angela . . . he didn't want to know the reason why she had decided to help him. He could still feel the medicine burning his healing insides, but he felt significantly stronger than when he had been in the alley.

Lifting a hand, Sebastian's fingers explored the area that had been injured. The majority of his torso was completely healed, save for an extremely tender spot in the center of his abdomen and chest.

Slowly, Sebastian sat up and managed to his feet. The tattered mess that had been his white dress shirt was now replaced with a plain white nightshirt. The stitches that had been on his arms, legs, and beck had all been removed and all that remained of those wounds were faint white lines that almost completely blended in with the paleness of his skin. . .

Almost . . .

Wounds caused by Satan were forgotten about so easily.

That thought made Sebastian turn his head towards the door and for once in the past few weeks, a smirk crossed his face. He walked out of the room and down the hall, following the smell of death, blood, and embalming fluid until he reached the room Ciel's body was being kept in.

In the room sat Undertaker, finishing his last touches on the Phantomhive earl as the child-demon laid in one of the grey-haired lunatic's custom-made coffins. Apparently there was nothing that could be done about the gaping hole in Ciel's torso, as it was covered up by thick bushels of black and white roses. The expression on his face was peaceful with just the slightest traces of despair and sorrow lingering in some of the features.

"I imagine this must be quite a shock for you, butler." Undertaker said, never looking away from the boy in the coffin.

"I was in the alley, too." Sebastian retorted bitterly, "I know what happened."

"What do you think? Cleaned him up pretty good, I did."

"Sever the head and stuff it between the kid's knees, and it's tolerable."

"I didn't think you'd be so resentful towards the boy, butler."

"He was a spoiled brat that got what he wanted one too many times; that's what got him killed."

"Well, is there anything you'd like to say to him, now that we're all here and there's nothing to stop you this time?"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Yes, actually." Sebastian stepped up to the coffin and leaned close into Ciel's face, "'If I threw away my freedom for someone as pathetic and worthless as you, what kind of demon would I be? Sorry to say I won't be taking orders from you anymore . . . nor ever again. Good-Bye, Ciel Phantomhive. I'll see you in Hell.'"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_ I'm free._

_ I'm free._

_ I'm free._

_ No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't feel real. I'm free of Ciel Phantomhive . . . forever._

_ All this time, I think of how I could have made Ciel suffer just a little bit more before he died. I could have "died" in his arms. Oh, what kind of look would he have on his face? How afraid would he have been, knowing then and there his protector was gone? Sure, I disobeyed a direct order; it was worth it!_

_ Still . . . I keep hearing this nagging little whisper in my ear._

_ "__**Sebastian . . .**__"_

_ It sounds too much like him._

_ "Shut up, Ciel."_

_ But it comes again, "Sebastian . . ."_

_ It must be the medicine. I'm hallucinating. I'm tired. I need sleep._

_ "__**Sebastian . . .**__"_

_ "Shut up."_

_ "__**Sebastian . . .**__"_

_ "I said, 'Shut up'!"_

_ I lie back down in bed and fall asleep . . . well, I try to. But that voice is still there, whispering in my ear._

_ "__**Sebastian, that was an order . . .**__"_

_ "You're dead. There is no contract. I don't take orders from the likes of you anymore."_

_ "__**It was an order . . .**__"_

_ "Shut up and let me sleep, you little brat."_

_ I need sleep. I'm tired. I'm hallucinating. I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices. Even in demons, hearing voices is never a good thing._

* * *

Angela was becoming concerned for Sebastian's sanity, along with Undertaker, who had become concerned after hearing him speak of Ciel in the way only a demon mad with bottled-up anger and rage would speak of his dead master. Not to mention a demon speaking to nobody and not to himself is a very bad sign.

"The attack must have done a real number on his head." Undertaker said to Angela and Grell, "The physical wounds are virtually gone, but it's not normal for any demon to act like this."

"He claims it's that brat Phantomhive speaking to him." Grell pointed out, "Is that possible, or has Bassy truly lost it?"

"Well, he might think it's the earl's voice because of guilt."

"What could he possibly be guilty about?"

"Maybe refusing his master's orders and watching him die in a most horrible way did him in." Angela suggested.

"Maybe . . ." Undertaker said, "But I know one thing for certain: if he doesn't get some kind of help, he could be driven completely insane. He could start seeing the earl in his reflection or thinking he sees him around town or in a building."

All of which didn't sound at all good for Sebastian, especially in his current and fragile state of mind and body. Sebastian had witnessed firsthand with Ciel what inanity could do to a person. It could disassemble them and reassemble them into something . . . a little _less_ that what they used to be. And it was a fate that Sebastian did not wish for himself, but it was also one he had no way of preventing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian awoke in Satan's coils with a start.

"Had a bad dream, Michaelis?" the serpent inquired.

Shaking Sebastian looked up at him, "What the hell's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I keep hearing Ciel Phantomhive call for me?"

Satan loosened his coils, "Maybe you should ask him that yourself."

The serpent directed Sebastian's attention towards a distant figure that was slowly approaching them. Sebastian felt a chilling familiarity race down his spine as he made out the figure's greyish-blue hair and sapphire-blue eyes; his right eye covered by a black eye patch.

"Master?"

A wicked smirk crosses the figures face, "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in hate, "Why?"

"Do be a little more specific, Sebastian. Why, what, exactly?

"You know damn well what, you little brat. Long dead and still taunting your servant with your presence?"

"I'm not the one in the wrong here. I pester you not only because I find it amusing, but also because you've upset your master, and I demand an apology."

An apology? That's what all of this was about? Ciel wanted an apology from Sebastian?

"Sorry, Phantomhive." Sebastian said, "But I have nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, really?" Ciel scoffed, "You disobey a direct order, you completely ignore me when I was calling for your help, and when I'm finally dead you spit out all of your feelings of hate on me? The things you said were _unforgivable_, and they will remain as such until I hear a proper apology from you."

Some part of Sebastian was offended; another part of him had him inches away from dying of laughter.

"I think not. _'You're a naïve idiot'_ as you once said to Prince Soma. You always knew I had some sort of grudge against you, but you never bothered to _ask_, did you?"

"Take it back, Sebastian . . ."

"And now when you finally know how I truly felt about serving you all these years, you want to play the tragic hero. The way I see it, I have nothing to apologize for."

If looks could kill, Ciel's would have ground Sebastian into dust.

"Fine then . . . If that's your final answer, you'll just have to put up with me a while longer."

With that, Ciel faded away in a weird blue light, leaving Sebastian standing there with Satan, who had been silently watching the whole time.

"Do you think that was wise?" the serpent inquired, "If you would have just let it go and given him what he wanted, he'd leave you alone."

"If _he_ would have just let it go, he could have continued his journey to Hell. He _always _has to hold a grudge. First Angela, then the Queen, and then Alois Trancy. Now, it's just me."

"But?"

"But, with him around . . . I am the last chess piece at his disposal."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that without me, the king falls. If he dares to try to break me, he dooms himself."

Those were fighting words coming from Sebastian, but the thought of being "haunted" by Ciel chilled Sebastian to the bone, because children had a knack for games and Ciel was a very, very good player.

* * *

Angela, Grell, and Undertaker noticed Sebastian's peculiar behavior from the moment the demon woke up. Aside from the occasional glance over his shoulder and random conversations with no one, Sebastian would throw things against walls and somehow nother object would fly back at him from the opposite direction. Such occurrences made Sebastian display a rainbow of different attitudes and behaviors. They ranged anywhere from snarling at a corner of some room to bashing his head against a wall; from swearing and cursing to trembling in a corner.

Somehow, Ciel was able to drive Sebastian completely insane.

The craziness was enough to put off Undertaker, who wound up leaving Barrymore Castle shortly after burying Ciel's body in the local graveyard marked by an uninscribed tombstone. The retired Reaper personally vowed he would try to help Sebastian . . . once he knew how.

Grell found that he could only watch as Sebastian was eaten alive by his own insanity and he even listened in on a couple of Sebastian's conversations with Ciel.

"You think this is funny, you spoiled brat?!" the demon hissed to a random corner of the dining hall, "You enjoy doing things like this. It's all you've ever done . . . No! I'm _done_ letting you have things your way . . . I have _nothing_ to apologize for, and you know it!"

A snarl left his mouth.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_, you selfish brat!"

Sebastian would move on to flip the dining table, smash a chair, kick a wall, and break a window before disappearing into his room to hide.

"I'm not sure how long we can let this go on." Angela told Grell one morning, "If he doesn't destroy this castle first, he'll destroy himself to try to escape Ciel."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Grell whined, "It's not like I can exorcise that Phantomhive brat's hide."

"Maybe _you_ can't do anything about Phantomhive." A new voice said, "But I can."

Sitting on the edge of the window of the room Grell and Angela were in was a large raven.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" Angela inquired.

"That should be an easy one for you, angel." The raven said, "Who else would have the back of a sadistic demon like Michaelis?"

"Well, long time no see, Satan. How can you help us?"

Satan morphed into a human form and sat down with the angel and the Reaper.

"The reason Ciel is terrorizing Michaelis is because he feels like he should apologize for offending him"

"So why doesn't Sebastian just apologize, then?" Angela asked.

"Because, Michaelis feels like he finally showed his master the truth, and Ciel was unwilling to accept it."

"So, he's playing the tragic hero." Grell huffed, "He's most certainly doing a good job at driving Sebastian insane. The man's definitely lost it."

"This is why I came here." Satan said, "If we can't get Ciel to let up on him, or if we can't get Michaelis to cave in and apologize to him, the insanity could drive Michaelis to kill himself, or severely injure himself. He once told me that he was Ciel's last chess piece, so if he broke him the King would fall; Ciel will doom himself."

Angela knew it was the truth. Without Sebastian, even in the afterlife, Ciel was helpless, powerless, and therefore vulnerable to other demons, ghosts, and hellish creatures of the like. It wouldn't matter if Sebastian would be sent to Hell; he'd still leave Ciel's side, no longer bound to him by a contract.

"So what are we going to do then?" Grell asked, "Are we just going to tell that puny brat to back off, or are we going to force Sebastian onto his knees and get him to apologize?"

"I'm not sure if an apology is going to solve anything." Angela said, "If anything, it'll just do a number on Sebastian's pride, but I've known Ciel for being a cheater and a liar when it comes to the things he says and does."

"I know that, too." Satan replied with a nod, "Ciel could easily find some sort of loophole, and he'll take advantage of that. Let's think on this . . ."

* * *

_I loved doing this to Sebastian._

_ Who knew a demon as stoic and competent as him could be reduced to nothing, just like that? it's an amusing picture._

_ "Hey, Sebastian . . ." I call._

_ I see the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He growls. I laugh._

_ "Hey, Sebastian . . ."_

_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_ Something flies at me. Cutlery; go figure._

_ I return the favor by picking up a dart and aiming it at Sebastian's shoulder. I don't miss._

_ Unfortunately the only thing Sebastian does is flinch and tears the dart out of him. He doesn't care about physical pain, I've noticed. But he looks disheveled and weak; completely unsuitable for someone like him._

_ "Pull yourself together, Sebastian." I say, "All this is a game."_

_ "Shut up, you stupid brat!"_

_ Stupid brat, spoiled brat, rotten brat, annoying brat, little brat; the point here is that I am a brat. I don't care. We had a contract and he broke it. This is his punishment for doing so until I get him to crawl on his knees and beg for forgiveness._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_ Damn it all. To think I actually thought I was free if that spoilt brat. To think I was so fortunate that I'd managed to escape him; the only one that managed to escape him. A demon is never that lucky; they can only hope to be._

_ I look into a mirror and in the reflection I can see him standing a ways behind me. I recoil and throw a fist. The mirror shatters into a thousand fragments, and with every piece his reflection multiplies; smirking and laughing at me. His demonic laugher seems to fill the room and I throw a fist at the fragments._

_ I only stop throwing my fist and hitting the broken glass when I realize that the laughter only grows louder from my reaction._

_**"Look at what you've done now, Sebastian. Not very becoming of a Phantomhive butler."**_

_ Shards of the reflective glass have been driven into my knuckles; some only puncturing the surface of the skin, others running several inches into my hand._

_ Suddenly, a particularly large piece of glass catches my attention and I pick it up._

_**"Sebastian, what are you doing?"**_

_I chuckle in a way that concerns even me as I bring the glass close the where the hole in my abdomen is still healing. Sure, the skin has closed over the wound, but to be sliced open could mean infection, definite suffering, and potentially death._

_ "You'd like this, wouldn't you, you brat?" I say, "You'd like to watch me bleed all over this floor and suffer and die similarly to how you did. A little slip is all it takes."_

_**"Don't do it!"**_

_"Why?!"_

_ I never receive a reply. Instead, I feel a hand on the one gripping the shard of glass and I feel myself wrapped in and embrace. A pair of white wings block out the world as they build walls around me. for once, I feel safe and hidden somewhere Ciel can't find me._

_ "Let go of the glass, Sebastian." Someone says, and I know it's Angela, "Ciel won't pester you; not so long as I'm around."_

_ I drop the shard of glass and allow Angela to pick out the rest from my knuckles as I turn to her._

_ "I suppose this will never be resolved. If Ciel refuses to pass on, good and proper, and if I refuse to meet his absurd demands, we'll just keep going on like this until my own insanity kills me."_

_ I feel Angela's hand run through my hair._

_ "__Satan actually came up with a plan to let you both have what you want."_

* * *

The two of them stood before each other; toe to toe and wearing neutral expressions on their faces.

"Sebastian . . ."

The butler's emotionless expression did not change.

"Master . . ."

Satan stood between the two of them in his serpent form.

"Michaelis, is there something you wish to say to Lord Phantomhive?"

Sebastian let out a sigh, "Fine . . . Ciel Phantomhive, I realize the things I told you were cruel, vulgar, and offensive. I also realize I would have never said them to you if you had lived, even though I meant every bit of it and no amount of tormenting me will make me take that back. But as you are an immortal, I cannot serve you, as an eternal contract is a crime to our kind and it is an unforgivable act to eternally enslave a fellow demon. I'm sorry, but from here I can no longer serve you as your butler."

Satan looked to Ciel.

"Phantomhive, can you live with that?"

The child-demon let out a sigh, "I suppose so."

"And is there something you'd wish to say to Michaelis?"

Ciel was silent for quite some time before he let out another sigh.

"During all the years that I've known you, I've never seen you lose you composure or be afraid of anything. After witnessing what my behavior caused you to say and do, I suppose my games can go a little too far. I was just being a brat trying to get what he wanted."

"So what's going to happen now?" Satan inquired.

Sebastian stuck out his hand.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, vow on my honor that I shall not speak to you, Ciel Phantomhive, in such a manner ever again, nor am I to speak to or about any other master in such a way in the future."

Ciel accepted the hand.

"And I, Ciel Phantomhive, vow to let go of my grudge against you, Sebastian Michaelis. As a demon, my soul shall move on to Hell, where it belongs; where it's always belonged. Until we meet again."

The two demons shook hands and Sebastian nodded.

_ "I accept these terms, and through our word we make and seal this pact."_

* * *

**Author's Note ( 8/25/2014 )**

_Hello Readers, Writers, and Lovers of FanFiction,_

_I'm so pleased at how well this story turned out. And YES, this is where it ends. Is it hard to believe I caught this story when it was at 666 views today? What a lucky number, eh? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm instantly going to start working on another Black Butler FanFiction. Stay tuned!_

**-BlackButlerFan13**


End file.
